A New Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Faith Salvatore has been confused ever since Lucy made it back to the real world. Still in The Vampire Diaries, she starts to look for Stefan and Klaus, but what will happen when she finds them?
1. The Birthday

Lucy's POV

After several months, the new season was just about to start. I had started my senior year of high school. It was a good thing that I was smart because I had basically skipped an entire year. I sat in the school on a Thursday morning wearing a pink tank and jeans with pink tennis shoes with blue laces.

"Is this where the Glee club tryouts are going to be?" A girl asked me. She was short with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little like Elena. Apparently they were trying to bring it back because it hadn't made its comeback without Faith.

"Yeah." I explained. "I'm Quinn. What's your name?"

"It's Summer Winters." She replied. I couldn't help but wonder if that was her real name. "My parents thought it would be cute."

I then noticed that she was wearing a _Vampire Diaries_ tee shirt.

"You like _The Vampire Diaries?"_ I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of my favorite show." She admitted. "I'm actually a huge fan of Fanna."

I couldn't help but wonder if there was another way back. It might involve taking her with me.

"Do you wanna come over and watch it at my house tonight?" I questioned. I had to find a way to get Faith back.

Faith's POV

It had been almost two months since Stefan left and it was now Elena's birthday. I wore a grey tank over a black lace tee with Daisy Dukes and black sandals. The biggest change in my appearance was the existence of a new ring on my finger. It contained an F Scrabble tile similar to Anna's A.

I walked downstairs to see that Anna was wearing a navy sleeveless dress with a brown belt and black heels. The major thing that had changed with her was that her hair now sported red streaks, similar to my blonde.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asked.

"I'm starting to wonder if all of this looking for Stefan is just a waste of time." I declared.

"It's not a waste of time. We'll find him." She assured me. "It might take a few months or years but we'll find him."

"Years isn't something that I want." I explained as I heard the bell ring. I went to the door and found Elena. She had a piece of paper in hand.

"Hey, I have another possible on where Stefan is." She told me.

"I'll make sure to give it to him." I declared.

"Thank you." She replied as she prepared to leave.

"Elena, before you go, happy birthday." I stated. She smiled before she walked away.

I went upstairs to Damon's room.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Morning" He greeted me. I knew noticed that he was butt naked, but his butt wasn't the part that I saw. I blushed and turned away. I heard him picking up a towel and tying it around his waist. "You know you should really learn to knock. What if I was indecent? So what is this?"

"It's from Sheriff Forbes." I explained. "It's something that may help us find Stefan."

"You mean it's another dead end." He countered.

"Damon, stop being like this. We have to find him." I argued.

"No we don't." He replied. "I've gone decades without seeing my brother. I take another one."

"If we're not looking for us, then we need to look for Elena." I pointed out. "She doesn't have a decade to wait for Stefan."

"She'd probably be better off just letting him go." He remarked. "Now I need to get dressed, so if you're not interested in seeing me naked, you should leave."

I made a loud annoyed grunt as I walked out of the room. I then headed downstairs.

Later Anna and I were at the Grill with my mom. I was still feeling frustrated about Damon.

"So can you really not use a locator spell to find them?" I asked my mom.

"I'm pretty sure that Klaus had them cloaked." She answered. "Maybe Damon does have the right idea."

"I was there with Stefan." I pointed out. "What if Klaus made me go too? Then would you be interested in helping?"

"I know that I would." Anna remarked. "I wouldn't be able to sleep until I found you."

"The point is that they're trying really hard not to be found." Mom stated. "It's going to take some time. I might be able to find them if I can get something of Stefan's that he has had since leaving with Klaus, but that would involve seeing him first."

"Well I think that eventually they'll slip up and leave behind an important clue." Anna remarked. "They might have already done it. Maybe we should go check this place out ourselves and see if we can find them."

"I'm not letting you two go to Memphis if Klaus might be there." Mom declared.

"We probably also wouldn't make it back in time for Elena's party." I added.

At that point, I got a text from Caroline. She apparently needed some help setting up for the party.

"Speaking of the party, it looks like we need to go set up for it." I explained.

"Can you please make sure that no one breaks anything." Mom requested. "I still think it's a bad idea to have this kind of party at the house, but I understand what it was like to be 18."

"I have a feeling that Elena's not going to be in a celebratory mood." I quipped before the two of us headed to the house.

I couldn't help but how long Stefan was really supposed to be gone. There was probably some part of the episode that showed him with Klaus. If I could access that part, I would know exactly where they were, but that wasn't possible. If Lucy had gone back like I thought she had, she would probably know where they were, but that didn't do me any good either.

Once I got to the house, Elena, Caroline and Tyler were there.

"So what did Damon say when you gave him the info?" Elena asked.

"He didn't do anything with it." I answered. Though, I did wonder where he was.

"It feels like every time I've given him something, I feel like I have to fight with him." She complained.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler suggested.

"Don't say that." Caroline chided him.

"I'm just giving my opinion." Tyler replied.

"Stefan left with Klaus after saving Damon's life." I remarked. "I'm pretty sure that he does want to find him no matter how he acts."

"Faith, do you think you can help me in the kitchen?" Elena asked. I walked off with her as I heard Caroline further scolding Tyler. "So I really wanted to thank you for all of the work that you've been doing with finding Stefan."

"Well Stefan is like a brother to me." I explained. "It's too bad that they didn't tell me where they were going. I'm also a little surprised that Klaus just let me go. He saved my life too even though he was the cause of the ailment in the first place."

"Well we will find Stefan." She promised. I had to say that I liked her confidence. "We just need to make sure to come up with a good strategy."

"We need to find a way to get Damon to go along with it." I declared. "So what kind of cake do you want?"

"I guess marble is fine." She answered. "So I have a question for you. What is it like, you know being with Anna?"

I couldn't help but laugh on the inside since she had known exactly what it was like to be with a girl.

"I don't know how to describe it." I replied. Basically, she was a lesbian when Lucy was here and straight when she wasn't. I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like for the writers to suddenly have two more characters to write for.

I realized that I should probably wear a dress for the party, so I put on a sleeveless pleated dress with a black belt and red heels and lipstick. I was ready. Damon was back in time for the party. I still had no idea where he had gone, but I doubted that it had anything to do with Stefan.

I was currently helping Elena get ready in my room.

"I really don't feel like I should be celebrating." She admitted.

"It's still you're birthday and you'll still 18." I pointed out. "You can…vote and buy porn and whatever else you want to do. You can't legally drink or rent a car. I know that thinks kind of suck now, but you should be happy. This is house is filled with your friends plus Jeremy is here too somewhere."

"Are you two ready in here?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, we're all set." I declared.

"Before you go down, I want to give you your present." Damon stated. He reached into his pocket and he pulled out the necklace, the necklace that she had never worn.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I had Sheriff Forbes get it out of the quarry." He explained. "Let me put it on for you."

I watched as he tenderly wrapped it around her neck. It was the way that it was supposed to be, but it still looked wrong in my eyes. I was used to seeing Stefan and Damon with Lucy, not Elena. I saw a look in Elena's eyes and she was in love with him. She definitely loved him.

We then headed downstairs and it wasn't very long before Damon left to get Andie or something. I still barely even knew who she was. I was pretty sure that Damon was just biding his time with her in case Elena ever actually wanted to be with him.

I decided that I needed to get a drink and find my girlfriend, not necessarily in that order. I ended up finding her holding a bottle of vodka in her hand, so that basically covered both of them.

"God, I feel so hungry being around all of these people." She commented. Now that she mentioned it, I felt my bloodlust growing.

"I need some of that." I declared. She handed the bottle to me. "So, Elena's in love with Damon."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"I saw the way that she looked at him when he gave her the necklace back." I replied as I noticed that Caroline was compelling away some girl that Tyler had brought to the party with him. He looked confused. "Also, it looks like Caroline is in love with Tyler."

"That I can believe." She declared as Caroline walked off. "So why is Matt smoking with Jeremy?"

I had a bit of an idea why Jeremy was. Sheriff Forbes had accidentally shot him when trying to shoot Damon and Bonnie had to bring him back to life. There was also the fact that his aunt had been killed and he and Elena were basically having to take care of themselves.

"So have you ever thought about what you would be if you weren't a vampire?" I asked. I wanted to know what it would be like if I got the chance to take her back with me.

"I don't know what I'd want to do." She admitted. "I've lived for so long, I haven't ever thought what it would be like to just settle down. I might be a writer or something or maybe even an actor, I've done a little bit of both."

"Faith, there's something that you need to see up here." Elena told me as she took me to Damon's room. There was a whiteboard in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's every lead that we've been giving Damon all summer." She explained.

"He's been looking for him without us." I realized. I couldn't help but feel kind of hurt.

We decided to wait in Damon's room for him to come back. I noticed that he didn't have Andie with him, but I was too angry at him to really care why.

"When were you going to tell us about this?" I asked.

"I don't wanna do this right now." He replied.

"Damon, I can't believe that you've been hiding this from us." I continued. I couldn't remember the last time I was so angry. "How can you be keeping track of Klaus's victims without telling either of us?"

"Because they're not Klaus's victims." He answered. "They are Stefan's."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Stefan has flipped the switch and he's killing people." He explained. "I just got back from him killing my girlfriend."

"No, Stefan wouldn't do that." Elena argued.

"He would and he did." Damon replied. "The Stefan that we know is gone."

At that point, Damon began to take everything off of the board and then knocked the board down.

"Get out of here!" He commanded.

I knew that I would need to talk to him later. I felt like I needed some more to drink. So, I drank and drank and drank until the world started to spin.

"You shouldn't let what Damon says deter you." Anna told me. "If you want to find Stefan, you should keep at it."

"What's the point?" I questioned. "If Stefan is all different now, is it even worth it to bring him back?"

"Yes, it is because you love him." She explained. "Maybe you should go to bed right now and we can look for him again in the morning."

I nodded as we headed up to our room. We began to get changed for bed. I decided that I wanted to take a shower first. As I was bathing, I realized that I couldn't give up. I had promised that I would get Stefan back and I was going to live up to that promise. I didn't care how long it took.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Anna was busy brushing teeth so I headed back to the room. It was at that moment that I got a text.

" _He called me."_ It read. It was from Elena. I tried to think of who she was talking about. Stefan?

So welcome to A New Direction. First we have a new character in Lima played by Alexandra Chando. Will she come along for the ride? Also Faith and Elena are looking for Stefan? Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Hybrid

Lucy's POV

Summer and I were walking to school together. I was wearing a white tank with a brown belt and a black flared skirt with black heels and a blue watch.

"I can't believe that Klaus has Stefan killing people." She declared. I still felt bad about it because it was all my fault. Damon did what he did because he loved me the way that he currently loved Elena. Although, it looked like he did the same thing whether it was me or Elena. It was weird looking at Elena and Faith because they seemed to have the friendship that I had had with Faith. I wasn't even sure if Faith remembered me or not.

We then saw a police car drive past us and I couldn't help but notice that Summer had flinched for some reason.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like cops." She explained.

"And why would that be?" I questioned.

"I may have run away from home…" She admitted. I gasped. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"I don't even know what to say about it." I replied. I knew I needed to find out more about her, but I didn't know where to start.

Faith's POV

Today was going to be a day where we actually went looking for Stefan. Sheriff Forbes was able to trace the phone call that Elena had received to a payphone in Tennessee. Apparently she didn't actually speak to Stefan, but she knew it was him. I wore a red tee with a black vest and ripped jeans with black slip-on shoes and black and white socks. I read the bell ring and went to let Elena in.

"Hi. So are you absolutely positive that it was Stefan that called you?" I asked her.

"Yes." She remarked. "We need to find out what Damon knows."

We then went to Damon's room.

"You two just won't give up, will you?" He asked.

"You've been dodging my calls since last night." Elena pointed out.

"I was busy burying my girlfriend, so make it quick." He answered.

"Stefan called me last night." Elena replied.

"What? What did he say?" Damon asked in surprise.

"He didn't say anything, but I know it was him because I had Sheriff Forbes trace it and it was from a payphone in Tennessee." She explained. I didn't see how it could have been from anyone else.

"He's binge-drinking on co-eds." He argued. "I hate to break it to you but Stefan is gone."

"He cared enough to call, which means we need to care enough to bring him back." I pointed out.

"Count me out." He replied as he closed his door.

"So what are we doing?" Anna asked as she came downstairs. She was wearing a red and black-striped tank with a black fashion scarf and black fringe skirt with black boots.

"We need to go see someone else who knows about Stefan." I suggested. "That's why we're going to see Damon's right hand man."

"Ric?" Elena asked.

"Do you know anyone else who could have that title?" Anna replied as we headed out the door.

We went to his apartment and he opened the door to reveal that he was shirtless. He was kinda hairy.

"I thought you guys were Damon." He remarked.

"I need you to tell us what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." I replied.

"I don't want to be involved in this." He said to me.

"I'm pretty sure that you know everything that Damon knows." I stated.

"Why don't you ask Damon?" He challenged.

"I already did and he won't tell us anything." I explained.

"You can't go taking Elena looking when Klaus and Rebekah think that she's dead." He pointed out. "Stefan's off the rails anyway."

"But he still has his humanity because he called me." Elena replied.

"Why do you have to be the save him?" Ric asked.

"Because if I don't, who will?" She responded. "Stefan wouldn't give up on me or Faith, so we're not going to give up on him."

"They're looking for werewolves." He relented. That meant the next stop was finding Tyler. "They were last seen in Memphis."

We went to look at the Grill to see if he was there. It was closer than going to his house. Luckily, he was there.

"We need your help." I stated.

"Before we anything, have you seen Caroline?" He asked.

"No." Elena replied. "They came from home."

"We need to talk to you about werewolves. Stefan and Klaus are looking for them." I explained. "Do you know anywhere that werewolves like to gather?"

"A lot of us keep to ourselves and lock ourselves up." He explained. "But there are werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that. They want somewhere they can enjoy."

"Can you be more specific?" Anna asked.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, basically anywhere with a lot of open space." The werewolf told us.

"Do you know of any in Tennessee?" I inquired.

"Give me your phone. I can show you." He offered as I handed my mobile device to him.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for asking so much." I apologized.

"It's no problem." He stated. "As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's only in this mess because I bit Damon."

Well there was there combined with the inability to kill Klaus, but then Damon would have still been dead.

"There it is." Tyler replied as he pointed to a location on the map. Elena, Anna, and I then headed over to Ric at the bar where he had a drink in his hand.

"Okay, we have the place. Let's go." I told him.

"Are you seriously going to chase a bunch of werewolves during a full moon?" He asked in disbelief. "Damon is right. You are insane."

"We can get out of there before the moon is full." Elena offered.

"If you don't come, we're still going to go anyway." Anna added. "We'd be a lot safer if you come with."

"Alright, let's go, but I'm not driving." He replied. I then heard him mutter something about protecting his students.

Elena ended up driving with Ric in shotgun and Anna and I in the back seat.

"So have you ever been to the Smoky Mountains before?" She asked me.

"No, but I did go to Nashville once." I answered.

"I actually lived in the Music City for a few years." She explained. "I got to see Patsy Cline perform at the Bluebird Café."

"I'm really not that well-versed in country music." I admitted.

After a few hours, we arrived in the Smokies. We got out of the car and began to hike along a trail that would lead us to the campsite that Tyler pointed out. I was glad that I hadn't decided to wear heels. I had a feeling that my feet would still hurt after I was done. They would heal quickly, but they would still hurt.

"So in a couple hours, the full moon should rise over that ridge." Ric explained. "That's where the pack should be."

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"I can't believe that you were a boy scout and a vampire hunter." Anna teased before she had a sip of the vervain water. I then had some of it myself. We were trying to avoid Klaus and Rebekah, but we still needed to be prepared for them. I still didn't like the taste, but that was probably because my throat was literally burning.

Ric then opened the bag to reveal a bunch of weapons.

"Whoa." Elena commented. "You did not pack light."

"We're not going birdwatching." He reminded us. He then handed me a grenade. "Here take this."

"Vervain grenade?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder why he thought I should be the one to handle it.

"Wolfsbane grenade." He corrected.

"Since we're exchanging gifts, you should take this." Elena declared before she pulled the Gilbert ring out of her pocket.

"John gave you that to give to your children." He pointed out.

"I'm not seeing any children and there's not a baby in her belly." Anna remarked. Elena glared at her.

"I think the point that she's trying to make is that Elena doesn't have any children, so right now it would work best if you just take it." I explained.

"We wouldn't want you to die before happy hour." Elena quipped.

I then noticed that we were by a stream. I turned to look at it before I was shoved into it. I turned around and saw that Damon was there. I was lucky that my clothes were washable.

"Damon, what the hell?" I asked. I then looked at Ric. "Did you tell him?"

"Thanks for the tip, Man." Damon declared as he pounded fists with Ric.

"Anytime, Buddy." Ric replied. "Did you really think that I would let you do this alone did you?"

"Hello, I'm perfectly capable of protecting everyone." Anna remarked.

"No, you're not." Damon stated before he threw her into the water beside me. I covered up from the splash.

The two of us just decided to stay there, which seemed to get to Damon.

"Alright, time to get out you two." He ordered.

"No, because you'll make us go home." I argued.

"Of course, I'll make you go home. Tonight this place is going to be filled with werewolves. If either of you gets bitten, you'll die a slow painful death where brain starts to deteriorate. Trust me, you don't want it. You're acting like idiots." He said.

"All three of you are acting like idiots." Ric commented. "You're acting like children."

"Damon, you might not understand because you've given up on him but I want to get him back." I replied.

"I didn't give up on him. I decided to face reality." Damon remarked as he entered the water. "Now it's time for you to go home."

"You're going to have to make me." I stated as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"What's your plan? Are you going to walk into werewolf territory and wait for Stefan to show up?" Damon asked as he walked closer. "Need I stress again that it's a full moon?"

"Then we'll find him before the moon is full and if we don't, I'll leave." I promised. "Damon, please, I know you still love him too."

"Fine." Damon agreed. "But as soon as the moon is full, we're out of here."

I then stepped out of the water. I couldn't help but feel a little bit and shivered.

"Here, this will help warm you up." Anna stated as she began to rub my back. I wasn't sure if it was warming up but it definitely felt good.

"Good thinking, so girl on girl is always good." Damon quipped. "Why don't you just have her carry you?"

"Damon, I can do without your sense of humor." I remarked. I still did blush. Anna blushed as well.

"We have about a mile left." Ric stated.

"You know I don't even know what I'm going to say to Stefan." Elena replied.

"Well it better be good." Damon responded. "The sun is about to set."

"Yeah, but we have time." Anna stated. "So what's the plan if Klaus or Rebekah were to show up."

It was then that I heard some branches cracking. Ric raised his crossbow and we saw a man with a bloody face. He looked dazed and confused.

"Stay where you are." Ric commanded him. Maybe we should have asked his name first.

"Vampire!" The man declared as he ran at Damon. Elena stood in front of me and Anna, even though she couldn't do anything to protect us. He pushed Damon against a tree but Ric shot him with an arrow and I threw Damon the wolfsbane grenade. Damon pulled the pin and it blew up, burning our mystery wolf.

"Let me guess: hybrid." Damon replied. Is that what they were doing? Was Klaus trying to turn werewolves into hybrids? I supposed it made sense, but why did it take so long? Damon chained him to the tree.

"Do we have anything else?" Anna asked. I took out some ropes and began pouring the water on them.

"Ric, take these." I instructed. Damon grabbed them and pulled his hand away. "I said Ric!"

Ric tied him up and I couldn't help but wonder what to do with him.

"I don't think we can get to the ridge before the full moon." Ric stated.

"Let's see if we can get him to talk." I suggested. "Where is Klaus?"

He then stated to scream as his bones began to crack.

"Is he turning?" Elena asked. "That's not possible."

"Obviously, it must be different for hybrids." Anna remarked. "New plan: run like hell."

It looked like running was the best option. It was very unfortunate because it looked like the mission would another failure. Anna grabbed me and we began to run but we ended up coming face-to-face with the wolf.

"I'll lead him away." I volunteered. I wasn't sure how to kill him, but I would come up with something.

He then turned back into a human. I wasn't sure how he got his clothes back, but I wasn't going to ask. He lunged at me and I prepared to rip his heart out, but then he fell over and I saw Stefan with the heart in his hand.

"Stefan, you saved me." I declared.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came looking for you." I explained. "You need to come home with us."

"I can't." He argued. "You were there when I made the deal. It's ten years. Now get out of here."

"Stefan, I'm not leaving." I remarked. I went to grab him by his shirt, but he picked up a branch and stabbed me in the shoulder. I did my best not to scream but I noticed that he was gone. I then decided to head back and Anna gave me the tightest hug ever.

"I saw him." I replied. "He saved me."

"So I guess there is some humanity left in him." Damon replied.

I then realized that I had a piece of his shirt in my hands. My mom would be able to do the locator spell to find him, but it would have to wait. For now, we were heading home.

So there's more about Summer and Faith came face-to-face with Stefan but wasn't able to bring him back. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The End of the Affair

Lucy's POV

After a few weeks, Summer and I were beginning to get closer. There were still some things that we hadn't told each other. She hadn't told me why she had run away from home and I hadn't told her about what happened to me and Faith because I was pretty sure she wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it if Faith wasn't still there. I had still had no idea how to get her back or how to get back myself.

I wore a black sleeveless dress with a red ribbon around the waist and black heels. I met up with Summer as I headed into the school.

"So have you ever wondered what it would be like to actually be in the world of _The Vampire Diaries?"_ I asked.

"Well it would probably be really cool." She answered. "I'd have a feeling that I would be a werewolf."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Had she killed someone?

"I just think that it would be cool." She stated. There was definitely something that she wasn't telling me.

Faith's POV

I was sleeping soundly with Anna by my side. I then heard someone enter the room and I shot up and grabbed them by the neck.

"Well your reflexes are good." Damon declared as he shoved me off.

"What the fuck, Damon?" I asked. "It's 6:00 AM."

"Your mom found out where Stefan is." He replied.

"I'll call Elena." Anna remarked. She was wearing a black nightgown.

"No, you won't because Elena's not coming and neither are you." Damon stated. "This is going to be a family trip."

"Are you at least going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"He's in the Windy City." Damon answered. So it looked like we were going to Chicago. "Hurry up and get ready. I wanna be gone within an hour."

I rushed into the shower and got dressed before I went out to Damon's car. I couldn't help but wonder when he had been to Chicago. I figured that it might be a good idea to tie my hair up so it wouldn't blow everywhere, even though I wasn't sure if that was actually true.

I decided that I would need an actual speech on how to get Stefan back. I was unprepared last time, but maybe this time, if I said the right words, he'd actually listen to me.

"So have you ever been to Chicago before?" He asked. I actually had when I lived in Lima, but I was in for a different Chicago.

"No." I replied. He then reached into the back and pulled out a book.

"You need to read this." He declared. "It'll tell you what Stefan was like last time he was in Chi-Town."

"I'm not reading Stefan's diary." I replied.

"You only got a glimpse of Stefan, but he's a lot different than the one you know." He argued.

"I've seen Stefan when he was at his darkest." I pointed out.

"That wasn't his darkest." Damon explained as he began to read. "3/12/22, I black out most days, I woke up in strangers' blood with women I don't remember. I'm shocked, Stefan's not a virgin."

"Shut up and drive, Grandpa." I replied as I took the book from him. "I'd rather not walk to Chicago."

"We should play Punch Buggy." He suggested. It was at that point that I wished that I had brought some headphones with me. I would much rather be listening to Avril than his attempts at conversation that always ended up being incredibly annoying. It was going to be a long next few hours.

Once we got to Chicago, we pulled into an old apartment building. It looked like it had been there for a while. It almost looked like it was falling apart. If I were in charge of the city, I would definitely upgrade it, but it looked like people were still living there.

"Why are we in this dump?" I asked.

"This is where Stefan used to live in the 20s." He explained as we got out of the car.

"If Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago, why the hell would he choose this dump?" I asked as I looked around the inside. We headed up a few floors before finding stopping on one. From the inside, I couldn't really see the appeal either.

"There used to be an all-girls school around here." He explained. Did that mean what I thought it did? "It eventually closed down due to attendance issues. It looks like Stefan seems to have always had an eye for schoolgirls."

Okay, so it looked like it did. It looked like I really didn't know what I was dealing with. Still I felt an obligation to bring him back because of my promise.

"If you're trying to scare me into going back, it's not going to work." I pointed out.

Damon just took the doorknob an ripped it off. I supposed that was one way to get into the room. I wasn't sure why he couldn't just compel the key out of the front desk. We walked inside and the interior didn't seem to be all that great either. Maybe it was because no one lived in it in 90 years. I couldn't believe that no one thought that maybe the owner was dead and decided to sell it to someone else.

"Well this is it: Ripper Stefan's home." He announced.

"What's with the expositional voice?" I asked. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in almost a century."

"But wait there's more." He replied. Now he sounded like Billy Mays. There really wasn't a pitchman like him anymore. I noticed a lot of liquor. I wondered if getting drunk would help me think of what to say to him, but I didn't think that it would. Damon moved the bookshelf and revealed a secret compartment filled with…more booze.

"So he had his alcohol." I explained. "It was the 20s and Prohibition was in effect."

"That's not what you're supposed to see." He explained. I went inside and I noticed a list of names that was headed Giuseppe Salvatore. It also included Thomas and Honoria Fell and that was when it hit me.

"Are these all of his victims?" I questioned. There had to be at least a hundred people on it. "Well what did you do in the 20s? I'm sure that you probably your own list of victims."

"I was around, but I didn't like to write them down." He answered. "Chicago's a big city and I was able to enjoy a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

"You know that story was set in New York, don't you?" I asked.

"I never really understood why. Chicago had better jazz and there was more bootlegging." He explained. "A lot of people came up from New Orleans."

"Yeah, there was a great migration." I explained as I remembered what Ric had taught us.

"You're probably one of the few people that know anything about that." He commented. "The education system really does suck these days."

"What do you care? You don't go to school." I stated before I noticed that he seemed to be leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stefan's old hangout." He explained.

"You're not going without me." I replied as I got up.

"You need to stay here and come up with a plan." He instructed. "I'll try not to get killed before I come back."

I began to look for anything that I could do. Stefan didn't leave any books. I wouldn't have minded if they were all pre-20s. There were some good books then. I then heard that my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without looking to see who was calling me.

"Did you and Damon go to Chicago without me?" Elena asked.

"He said that wanted it to be a family trip." I replied. "Not to mention, we don't have to worry about Klaus finding out that you're not dead."

"I can't believe that you're doing this." She complained.

"Well we are and there's nothing that I can do about it." I remarked. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way that it is."

I then hung up and wondered if I could have a glass or two of his alcohol. He probably wouldn't miss of it and it was the only thing that I could drink. I decided to get on the bed and listened to see if I could hear anything such as bedbugs or other infestations. After finding that there was surprising nothing, I decided to lay down and take a short nap.

After I woke up, I decided to check out his diary to see how Stefan got out of his no-humanity funk. I ended up reading that after a few years, he was found by Lexi. They had some kind of system. It was a good thing that he still had his humanity because she wasn't an option anymore. As I read on, it seemed like it took decades to undo. Would it really take that long to get him back to the way that he used to be? There had to be an easier way. Granted, I had decades assuming that I stayed here, but I didn't want to use that much time. No there had to be another way because unless the writers planned on killing Stefan off, he would probably get back to normal. I couldn't help but wonder how they planned to kill Klaus. There had to some other way to do it.

I then heard voices and realized that Stefan and Klaus were just down the hall. I couldn't help but wonder where Rebekah was. I needed to find a place to hide. I didn't think under the bed would work, so I hid behind the bookcase.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked. "Someone's been here."

"It's been abandoned for 90 years." Stefan declared. "People probably break in all of the time."

I decided to stop breathing so I wouldn't be heard. I didn't think that Klaus would actually kill me, but he might try to take me, which I didn't want.

"So why did you bring me here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, I wondered why you asked for his name." Klaus remarked. I looked at the wall and noticed that Liam Grant was on it. "Then you told me. You kill them and then you write the name down to relive it over and over again."

Klaus came and moved the bookcase and I quickly moved. I hoped that he would not see or hear me.

"Do you believe me now? Come take a look." Klaus instructed.

Stefan walked in and looked at me. I just put my finger in front of my lips. I was quivering in fear.

"Look what I found." Stefan said. I was fucked. I was fucked. I was about to die or at become Klaus's slave. Unexpectedly, Stefan grabbed a bottle instead. "1918, single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go find someone to pair it with." Klaus replied before the two of them left. I still couldn't believe it. I was pretty sure that I almost had a heart attack. I was at least very close to wetting myself. I texted Damon to let him know that they were around and then headed to the bathroom.

I decided to grab a vervain needle in case they came back. I waited for a good hour and I couldn't help but wonder what was taking Damon so long. I heard the door opening and readied myself, but luckily, it was just him. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the fuck took you so long?" I asked. "I texted you over an hour ago."

He then threw a bag at me. I had to think fast but I managed to catch it. It looked like a bag that you would keep a fancy dress in. The only question was why Damon would give me a nice dress to wear. Were we going somewhere that I needed to wear one?

"Put this on." He commanded.

"Did you miss the part about Stefan and Klaus being here?" I inquired as I opened the bag to find a navy lace V-neck short-sleeved dress with a brown belt and pleated skirt, a pearl tennis bracelet and a pair of black heels.

"No, I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, so I'm going to take you out somewhere nice." He explained. "It's also the place that I'm pretty sure that Stefan will be. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Good, now get dressed." He ordered.

"Where is he going to be?" I asked once I was in the bathroom and began to get changed.

"It's this bar that used to be a speakeasy." He replied. "I'll distract our hybrid friend and his sister while you talk to him."

"Alright." I agreed as I finished slipping the dress on.

"You do need to know that you'll have about five minutes before the Original twosome kills me, so I need to be sure that you can do this." He added.

"I can do it." I remarked.

I stayed outside and waited while Damon went to get Stefan out. I decided to take out my phone and text with Anna. It was too bad that we didn't have time for sexting. Damon then came out and threw him against a car,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan asked.

"What's wrong with you?" The older brother countered. "First you kill my girlfriend and then you save Faith's life. Are you good or bad? Pick one because you can't be both."

"Klaus almost saw Faith today and he's seconds away from finding that the reason that he can't make hybrids is because Elena is still alive."

"We can fight Klaus together, Stefan." I replied as I stepped out.

"You shouldn't be here." He told me.

"I'm not, Elena, Stefan. I'm not fragile." I remarked.

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract them long." He said.

"I want you to come home." I declared as I gave him a hug. I prepared to stab him with a vervain needle, but he knocked it away and pushed me away. I should have tried to break his neck. "Are you just gonna give up? You're a fighter, Stefan. Come home with me."

"Thinks will never get back to the way that they were." He argued.

"Maybe not, but I can deal with that." I replied. "Lexi fixed you in the 20s."

"That took thirty years." He pointed out. "I'm not letting you waste your life on me."

"I'm not giving up on you." I declared adamantly.

"You're going to have to because I never want to see you again." He said. I took my hand and slapped him, hoping that it would knock some sense into him, but it didn't. "Goodbye Faith."

Lucy's POV

I felt so bad for her. She was trying so hard but she couldn't break through. I began to cry.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked me.

"I'm fine." I remarked as I wiped my eyes. "I think we should start our homework."

So Summer might have killed someone. Also Faith and Damon went without Elena, but still came back empty handed. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

Lucy's POV

I still had no idea how I was supposed to get back. By now, I was getting used to the routine of being a normal teenager again. I was wondering if there was a way back. Would there have to be some sort of lightning storm like there was last time? Maybe it would be helpful to start paying attention to the weather.

I wore a blue short-sleeved blouse and black slacks. Summer was sick this week, so I was watching alone. I turned on the TV to see what kind of adventure Faith and the others would face this week. I hoped that Klaus wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls, even though I knew he'd have to come back eventually.

I felt really bad about what had happened to Caroline. Our/her dad had decided that he could try to change her and did so by torturing her. Thankfully Sheriff Forbes, who I still had trouble remembering wasn't my mom, and Tyler rescued her.

Faith's POV

I had given up. I had accepted that Stefan wasn't going to come back until his ten years (or at least the writers decided to bring him to Mystic Falls) were up. It sucked but there was nothing that I could do about it. I just had to live with it until then.

I was doing my best to move on. I wore a black and white tee with a navy miniskirt with a pair of black lace shorts underneath with a gold coil bracelet and black heels. I was currently in the kitchen with Damon and Elena making chili.

"I can't believe that you're bringing chili to a potluck." Damon declared. "Everyone brings chili."

"It's an old family recipe." Elena pointed out. "It's also something that's easy to make, so back off."

"Yeah, we can't expect Elena to know how to cook." I quipped. "She's of Bulgarian descent and they make…actually I have no clue what they make."

"I knew your old family." Damon stated. I couldn't help but wonder how many Gilberts he knew. "They made sucky chili. Hey, Ric."

At that point, the teacher had walked into the room.

"What's up?" He responded.

"What time do you wanna go to the Lockwoods'?" Elena asked.

"Those Founder's Parties really aren't for me." He answered.

"But there's always something exciting that happens at one of them." I pointed out. "It should be entertaining."

"And you can eat Elena's awful chili." Damon added. At that, Elena giggled playfully. It looked like she might have been considering that she liked Damon. She couldn't exactly wait for Stefan because she didn't know when or if he was coming back. I didn't even know how long he would be gone. I had to admit that they looked great together, even though everything would change if Lucy came back.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Ric asked.

"I'm here because these two are in denial about how Stefan isn't coming back and I thought I should watch them, especially Faith to make sure that she doesn't turn off her humanity." Damon explained. I didn't even know how to do that.

"I'm not going to turn off my humanity just because Stefan's gone." I argued. "I still have plenty of people who love me. Also, we're not in denial."

"That's exactly what someone who's in denial would say." Damon pointed out.

"I'm not going to break either." Elena added. "Just because I spent all summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found doesn't mean that my world is going to end. I'm stronger than that."

"Why are you still wearing his necklace?" Damon asked.

"Because it has vervain in it." I pointed out before Damon made his exit.

It was at that time that I heard noises coming from Jeremy's room. It was like he was talking to someone. He had definitely been acting weird since he came back from the dead. He also could have just been on the phone.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Elena opened it to reveal Caroline, but I heard a second heartbeat behind. She was holding a crockpot and wearing her usual smile.

"I come bearing gifts." She declared as she held out the pot.

"Please tell me that's not chili." Elena remarked. Caroline frowned before the person behind her stepped out. It was Bonnie and she gave both of us hugs. Jeremy must have heard the girly screaming because he came downstairs and embraced his girlfriend. At that time, I decided to call Anna.

"Hey, you should come over here." I replied.

"I can't all of my clothes are in the washer." She stated.

"Just wear something of mine then." I suggested. "Get over here. I really want to kiss you and I can't do it through the phone no matter Soulja Boy says."

Soon she came over wearing my Washington Nationals jersey tee and black shorts with white polka dots with black knee socks and red sneakers.

"I feel kind of uncomfortable like this." She admitted.

"You look adorable and sexy too." I told her before I started to kiss her. I then heard Elena screaming from the kitchen and rushed over. She was no longer wearing her necklace. "What happened?"

"My necklace: it burned me." She explained. That didn't make any sense. I did see a burn mark on her so she was definitely telling the truth.

"Maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline opined. "When did you learn to cook anyway?"

"Faith and Damon helped me." Elena told them.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Elena replied.

"Let me see the necklace." Bonnie suggested. Elena attempted to hand it over, but sparks emitted from it.

"I think this necklace is a talisman." Anna remarked.

"Why are we just finding this out now?" I questioned. The most plausible reason was that the writers decided to make it important when they had originally planned for it just to be a regular necklace. "I do think that it's a good idea not to wear it anymore. You can just start drinking vervain more like we do. It's probably better that way anyway because it's guaranteed to work."

I decided to go home with Anna and see what we were bringing to the potluck. My mom was a pretty good cook, so I didn't think that it would be chili. Of course, the main reason that I went home was that I wanted to have sex with Anna before we left. Even though I didn't like how Stefan was gone, I did like the quiet, even if it was just temporary.

"Maybe we should just skip the Lockwood party." Anna suggested as she stroked my hair.

"I really want to go." I responded. "All of our friends are going to be there. People aren't going to laugh at you just because you're dressed differently. I like whatever you wear, even though I like you like this most of all."

"Well we should probably make sure to get some of your mom's food as soon as we get there because I have a feeling that it won't last very long because it'll most likely be one of the only non-chili dishes." She remarked.

"Yeah, they probably just should have called it a chili cookout." I quipped. "So now it would probably be a good idea for us to get dressed."

"Do you wanna switch clothes with me?" She asked.

"No." I stated as I began to get dressed. "Are you telling me that you don't like baseball?"

"Yes, I love baseball, but I don't really like the Nationals, even though they're not terrible this year." She remarked. "Actually, they're still terrible, but they're not the worst team in the league for once."

After we ate, I went over with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena away from the crowd. We were trying to figure out what was up with the necklace.

"Okay, I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic was used." Bonnie declared as she took Emily's grimoire out of her bag. "It's going to take a while so tell me if anyone's coming."

"So you're not switching Salvatores, are you?" Caroline asked her.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Focus." The blonde told her. "By that, I mean Damon because it's pretty obvious that you would never date Faith. As your friend, it worries me seeing the two of you together. So what is the deal?"

"There is no deal." Elena argued. "He's been just focused on finding Stefan as Faith and I have."

"That doesn't make him any less Damon." She pointed out.

"Caroline, I know that what he did to you was unforgivable, but do you think you can be a little less judgmental?" I requested. "There's nothing wrong with her being friends with Damon."

"Well Damon mostly cares about himself." Caroline remarked. "If my own father can't change me, no one is going to change Damon."

"Hey guys." Bonnie interrupted. I turned to see that the necklace was floating in midair.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own music." Bonnie explained. Well that was different. It seemed kind of cheap to reveal that at this point.

I then headed to meet Anna. Damon was right about the chili. It seemed that everyone brought chili except for us. I couldn't help but wonder which tasted the best.

"So which one is the best?" I asked.

"I would say that it's a tie because they're all pretty much the same and equally terrible." She declared. "That is why you shouldn't follow hundred-year-old family recipes and spice things up a little."

"You know there's something that I wondered. Did you ever return to Mystic Falls before last year?" I questioned.

"I didn't want to come back because I thought it would only lead to bad memories." She explained as I heard Damon explaining to Ric that the Founder's Parties were really just fronts so the council could meet in the back. I had never thought of it that way, but it made a lot of sense. Wouldn't it be easier just for them to have weekly meetings?

The two of us then went inside and met up with Caroline and Elena.

"So did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked her.

"No and I never asked." The doppelganger replied. I couldn't help but wonder myself. "Hopefully Bonnie will be able to find something out about it."

We then walked through the house and Caroline froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my dad." She replied. He was the same person who had tortured her. She immediately ran off and Elena and I headed for the door where we met Ric.

"Please tell me that it's tell to go." He remarked.

"Beyond, where's Damon?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know." He replied as we headed out the door.

"No, you can't leave yet." Damon remarked as we stepped outside.

"Where have you been?" I questioned.

"Managing Bill Forbes. It turns out that he's impervious to compulsion. He threatened to out me don't even get me started on the irony of that." Damon explained. "He wants to put vervain in the water supply."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Elena opined. "It would help you control yourself."

"No, it's a terrible idea." I argued. "I need to be able to shower and wash my face. We need to find him."

"And kill him." Damon added.

"Damon, we're not killing Caroline's dad." I replied.

"You're fine having only one parent and she will be too." He reasoned. It was pretty messed-up logic.

"Damon, cut it out." Ric ordered. He then looked at the ring on Ric's finger and snapped his neck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked him before he headed into the house. I did the most sensible thing that I could think. I followed him inside.

I wasn't entirely sure how I would win a fight with Damon, but I knew I had to. The fate of Caroline's dad depended on it. I found him biting into the man's neck. I did the sensible thing and pushed him off. At that time, Caroline raced in and gave him some blood.

"Get out of my way." Damon remarked.

"If you want to get to him, you have to go through me." I declared adamantly.

"You can't beat me." He stated. "I'm older than you."

"Well I'm smarter." I pointed out before I kicked him in the groin. While he was distracted, I decided to snap his neck.

The following day, I was in town square with Caroline, Anna and Elena doing some back-to-school shopping.

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Caroline remarked.

"Thanks." Elena replied.

"But I did tell you." She pointed out.

"Okay, you were right." Elena admitted. "But if Damon's going to be in my life…"

"No wait." Caroline interrupted. "It doesn't matter what he does. Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true." Elena denied.

"Even I know it's true." I told her.

"Just admit it, Elena." Caroline urged in exasperation. It was kind of amusing. "You are attracted to him and all of his bad brother glory."

"No." Elena replied.

"Wait no you're not attracted to him or no you won't admit it?" Caroline asked angrily.

"I can't, Caroline." Elena shot back. 'If I admit it…if I even let the thought in for just a second, what does that say about me?"

"That you're human?" I guessed. They both looked at me. "Sorry."

"No she's right." Caroline replied. "You are human Elena. Anyway, that brings us to the next item on the agenda. As you know, tonight is Senior Prank Night."

"I didn't know that." I remarked.

"It's only because you two aren't seniors." She pointed out. "But why don't you guys come. It'll be nice to have some fun for a change."

"Sure, why not?" Anna declared.

Caroline then saw her dad and began to talk to him. I didn't think that I was going to get a thank you for saving his life, but I didn't really need one.

Afterwards, Anna and I went home. The house seemed to be empty.

"We're back." I declared. "Damon, Mom?"

"It looks like you need to see this." Anna explained as she showed me a piece of paper.

"Faith, went to find someone who can kill Klaus, be back tonight. Love Mom." I read.

So Peyton took Damon looking for Mikael instead of Katherine. Also Faith fought Damon and used her intelligence to beat him. Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Reckoning

Lucy's POV

I looked at the weather forecast. It was supposed to storm tonight. I didn't know if that was the key to going back, but I needed to try. Even if I didn't get another chance to go back to the real world, I wanted to be with Faith.

I invited Summer over. I felt kind of bad that I could be knowingly taking her with me, if it was the only way to get there, I had to do it. I wore a white tank and a black maxi skirt with a tan belt and some black heels.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting episode." I commented. Stefan and Klaus were back in Mystic Falls. I felt bad for Elena because it should've been me that they were after. Maybe it would be after tonight.

Faith's POV

We were at the school. There was something weird about being at school at night. I dressed simply with a blue tank and jeans and black and pink sneakers. Anna was more stealth with a black and grey striped hoodie, leather pants and black boots. We were currently setting up mousetraps in one of the classrooms. I only question was how were we going to get out.

Suddenly, the door opened and the lights came on and all of the mousetraps went off. We looked to the door to see, clearly looking spooked.

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Caroline asked in frustration. "Do you know how long it took to set all these up?"

"You forgot about senior prank night, didn't you?" Tyler questioned.

"Clearly." Matt replied as he took a few breaths.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked. "We have only been planning since we were freshman. Come on quarterback, you need to get with the game."

"Yeah, Matt, if I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena pointed out.

"I'm surprised any of you are doing this, especially Faith and Anna aren't seniors." He remarked.

"Well we haven't been able to do something just for fun in a long time." I explained. "You know that you want to do something fun."

"We are about to be seniors." Caroline stated.

"And if we don't make these memories now, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives." Elena interrupted. She had a pretty good impression.

"Go ahead, make fun." Caroline told us. "I don't even care."

"I think you're all lame." Tyler remarked. "I've got 10 more classrooms to prank."

Elena then headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked her.

"I'm going to superglue Alaric's desk shut." She explained. Something told me that would get her grounded. "I can take Faith and Anna with me if you don't believe me."

"Love you." Caroline stated as the three of us went down the hall. I noticed that there were a lot of people that I hadn't seen before. I figured that they were just random extras. I smiled at Elena before the three of us came across a reason not to smile: Klaus.

"There's my girl." He replied.

"Klaus." Elena remarked. I was too afraid to move and I knew Anna wouldn't leave me to face him. He then grabbed both Elena and I by the neck.

"I consider myself lucky. I found a doppelganger and the girl that I was looking for together" Klaus replied. "You were supposed to be dead. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids."

"If you're going to kill me, the kill me." Elena told him. He wouldn't kill her. She was one of the main characters.

"Not until I know I'm right." Klaus declared as he dragged us into the gym. "But I do have ways of making you suffer in the meantime."

I really hoped that he didn't plan on biting me. The gym was filled with students and for reason cups. I had no idea what they were supposed to mean.

"Attention, Seniors." Klaus replied in an American accent. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

At that point, the nameless faces began to exit the gym before I did see someone that I knew.

"You two, I remember you." Klaus said to Dana and some guy.

"Who are you?" She asked. Don't stand, you idiot. Run!

"I don't mind that. I wasn't in my right head last time. Dana lift your right foot for me." He remarked. She raised her foot. Well it looked like it was too late for her. "Now Chad, if she lowers her foot, I want you to beat her to death."

"Come on, Klaus, you don't have to hurt them." I told him.

"Well you could hurt them for me." He suggested. I gulped, feeling glad I was on vervain.

"Where's Stefan?" Anna asked.

"He's in a time out." Klaus explained. "Let's just say that my plan for him has changed now that you two lovely little vamps are here."

After a few minutes, I noticed that Dana was having trouble keeping her balance.

"Keep it up." Klaus ordered.

At that point, Bonnie and Matt entered the gym.

"There we go." He remarked. "Dana, you and Chad sit tight for a little bit."

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena screamed.

Before the witch could even react, Klaus was in front of her.

"You: I assume that you're the reason that Elena still walks among the living." He stated.

"Yes, I am." Bonnie confirmed. "If you're looking for someone to blame, blame me. Just let Elena go."

"Now come on, Love, there's no need for blame." Klaus replied. "It's just your witchy interference has caused some rather unfortunate side effects."

"Get off me." Tyler declared as he was being dragged into the gym by Rebekah. Klaus wasted no time and filled his mouth with his blood.

"I'm going to make this simple. Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a werewolf-vampire hybrid, they die. It's quite horrible actually." Klaus remarked before he snapped Tyler's neck and we all gasped. "I need you to save my hybrid, Bonnie."

"He killed him." Matt remarked. Yes, that was what happened.

"He's not dead." I pointed out. "Klaus wants to turn him into a hybrid. For that to happen, Elena might have to die."

Something told me that it wasn't going to be what was needed and I also doubted that they would kill off Tyler. There was going to be some way to turn him into a hybrid that didn't involve Elena dying. I just didn't know how.

"Might is the key word." Klaus replied before looking at Bonnie. "Go fetch your grimoires and whatever you need for this."

She ran off and took Matt with her. I wasn't sure how they planned on coming up with a solution. How was anyone supposed to find out the secret of a thousand-year-old curse? Of course I probably had more faith then everywhere else because I knew that there was a solution.

"So this is the latest doppelganger." Rebekah remarked as she looked over Elena. "I have to say that the original was much prettier. Don't you agree, dear brother?"

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus declared in irritation. "Just take the girls and keep them somewhere until I'm ready for them."

I had a bad feeling about that. Rebekah then grabbed both Anna's and my hands and took us to one of the classrooms. She locked the door and I couldn't help but wonder what we were supposed to do. What exactly did Klaus want to do with us? I had a feeling that it wasn't anything sexual because while Klaus would probably kill whoever he wanted, I didn't think that he would rape anyone. He seemed to have some sense of honor.

"So what does Klaus want with us?" Anna asked.

"My brother wants to expand his horizon beyond just turning werewolves into hybrids." She explained. "His plan involves a serum that he believes can turn a vampire into a hybrid, but in order for it to work, he'd have to find out what is preventing him from turning werewolves."

"And he plans on using this serum on me?" I questioned.

"Well he made two doses." Rebekah explained. "I always thought it was so he would have an extra in case he lost it or maybe he would try to use it on Stefan, but that's definitely not going to happen anymore. What time is it? Let me see your phone."

I handed her my cell and she began to look through it. I noticed that she was looking through some of my pictures.

"That's my necklace." She remarked before she showed us the phone. "Why does that bloody tart have my necklace?"

So now not only was it a talisman, it also belonged to Rebekah. It seemed like they were reaching now.

"Stay here." She told Anna before grabbed my hand and took me back to the gym. I sighed. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked. I also noticed that Stefan was there.

"That bitch has my necklace." Rebekah explained as she showed him the picture.

"Look, more lies." Klaus commented.

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." Elena stated.

"You're lying." The blonde replied before she bit into Elena's neck and Klaus tore her off.

"Knock it off." He ordered as he held her back.

"Make her tell me where it is!" Rebekah shouted.

"Where's the necklace, Love?" Klaus asked softly.

"My mom has it." I interrupted. "I gave it to her because it was hurting Elena."

"Well that's unfortunate." Klaus remarked. "That necklace could have been useful in helping your witch. You know this is taking longer than I expected. Let's put a timer on this. Stefan, as soon as this timer runs out, I want you to feed on Elena."

"But what if you need to keep her alive?" I questioned.

"We'll just have to see." Klaus replied before Rebekah took me away again.

Lucy's POV

Summer and I watched as Rebekah took Faith away. Klaus wouldn't really be able to turn her into a hybrid, would he? He then walked away leaving Stefan and Elena.

"This is getting intense." Summer commented. "We've been missing this kind of stuff so far this season, especially since last week was a total filler. I can't believe that Klaus is going to turn Tyler, Faith, and Anna into hybrids."

"Yeah, this season has definitely been interesting so far." I remarked.

"Stefan you have to fight it." Elena told him. "Caroline's dad figured out how to resist compulsion and so can you."

"It's not like he didn't have decades of practice." Stefan quipped. "I want to feed on who, Elena and people I feed on tend to lose their heads."

"You were able to feed from me before." She pointed out.

"Things are different now." Stefan argued. "I don't have any restraint anymore. I can't stop. You need to run. Just run away and give yourself a head start. There's no one guarding the exits."

Elena ran and began to head to the cafeteria and eventually, Stefan grabbed a stake and prepared to kill himself so he wouldn't have to kill her. That was when Klaus entered.

"Well, this is interesting." The hybrid explained. "The only thing stronger than your thirst for blood is your love for this one girl. Your humanity is killing you. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No." Stefan remarked.

"Turn it off." Klaus repeated.

"NO!" Stefan shouted as he shoved Klaus back. Klaus pushed him against the wall.

"TURN IT OFF!" Klaus shouted.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"I fixed him." Klaus explained.

That was when it happened. The TV went white. It was happening.

"What's wrong with your TV?" Summer asked.

We were then each pulled inside.

Faith's POV

"Here it is." Klaus declared as he came into the room with two small bottles. "The last ingredient was the blood of the doppelganger. Now hurry up and drink before I decide to speed things up by taking a bite out of each of you."

I nervously put it to my lips right as Anna did and we both slowly drunk the liquid. I then felt myself going through agonizing pain and Anna also began to cry out in pain. It felt like all of my bones were breaking. Eventually, I blacked out.

Lucy's POV

When I woke up, I was feeling woozy. I was in a bed, but it was a hospital bed. I had some wires connected to me.

"Where am I?" I questioned the nurse.

"You're in the hospital, Sweetie." She told me. "You've lost a lot of blood."

I then realized that the blood wasn't going into me. It was coming out. My blood was being drained.

"You're taking me blood?" I questioned.

"Of course it's for your friend Klaus." She explained. I tried to break free but before I could, the nurse injected me with anesthesia and I blacked out again. I had come back at a really bad time.

I wasn't sure how much later it was, but Damon carried me out of the room. I had never been so happy to see him.

Faith's POV

I was in the parking when I regained consciousness. I was naked and so was Anna.

"So it looks like it worked." I remarked. "We're hybrids."

"Well I guess there are advantages to it." She admitted. "Where's Klaus?"

"I think we should worry about that later and try to find some clothes." I suggested as I covered up.

"Good call." She agreed. "I have a feeling your mom won't like this."

Lucy's POV

Damon took me back to the boarding house. I still had to find out where Summer ended up but I didn't have time for that.

"I can't believe that Stefan turned it off." I explained. I didn't remember him biting me, but I knew it had happened from the marks on my neck.

"You know I can make you forget this if you want." He offered.

"No, that won't do any good." I argued. "I need to remember it."

"Well isn't this cozy?" Stefan interrupted. I looked to see him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Brother?" Damon asked.

"Last I checked I live here, Damon." Stefan pointed out. "Don't mind me. Just go back to what you were doing."

So Lucy is back in Mystic Falls and Damon likes her again and Summer is somewhere. Also Klaus turned Faith and Anna into hybrids. You probably didn't see that coming. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Lucy's POV

Well I was back. Klaus had succeeded in turning Faith and Anna into hybrids. I wasn't sure how he managed to turn vampires into hybrids, but it looked like he couldn't do it again. Today, I would definitely have to find Summer, but first I had some training with Alaric. I met him in the woods before school. I was wearing sweats and he had a training dummy set up.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." He declared before he demonstrated on the dummy.

"That seems easy enough." I declared before I jabbed at it…only for the stakes to not eject. "I don't think it's working right."

"It's working right. You're just not strong enough." He replied. "You should probably start working out more."

"That's definitely not going easy." I pointed out.

"So do you know what this is?" He asked as he took out a grenade.

"Yes, it's a vervain grenade." I answered.

"Then you'd also know that they work best with the element of surprise." He added as he pulled the pin out and put it in my hands. "Surprise."

I had to react quickly. I threw into the air as it exploded.

"What the fuck? That wasn't funny." I yelled.

"I wasn't trying to be." He shouted. "You have to be ready for this stuff. Vampires will do whatever they want and take whatever they want and hurt whoever they want."

"You don't have to use pronouns." I told him. "You can say his name."

"Look, I get why you want to do this." He explained. "Stefan hurt you and you want to hurt him back."

"Do you think that I'm crazy?" I asked.

"I think that you're trying to deal with a tough time." He explained. "I know that you want revenge."

"Is this what you felt?" I questioned.

"I think that we need to head to school." He replied.

Faith's POV

The morning was very odd. I heard loud music coming from downstairs. I got dressed in a white short-sleeved blouse and black skirt with black knee socks and black wedges. Anna wore a faded black sundress with a cropped fringe leather jacket, black knee-high boots and fingerless gloves.

"I can't believe for the first time in 146 years I don't need a ring to walk in the sun." Anna commented as we headed downstairs. There were two unconscious and bleeding but still breathing girls at the bottom.

We, along with Damon, found Stefan in the living room, having some scantily clad girls playing Twister.

"Hey the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Damon declared.

"You mean they owe us a Persian rug." Stefan pointed out. "I live here too. So would any of you like a spin?"

"So is this what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Lucy?" I asked.

"Klaus doesn't care what I do as long as I make sure that Lucy is safe." He responded. "These ladies are helping me live life to the fullest."

At that point, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Rebekah holding some bags.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked as she walked in. She then saw him.

"Sure, come right in." I quipped.

"He left me here." She told him. "My brother left me here."

"You're acting like I'm supposed to care." Stefan remarked.

"Which one is my room?" Rebekah questioned.

"You're not staying here." Stefan replied with a chuckle.

"Well that's rude." She noted. The house was really filling up fast. "I guess I'll pick my own room."

She then walked away, leaving all of us very confused.

"Did that just happen?" Anna asked me.

"Well, it looks like she's staying here." Stefan told us before looking at us. "By the way, gold looks great on you two."

Lucy's POV

"I have been looking everywhere for you." Summer stated once I was at school. I was wearing a red and black front-zip dress with a black belt, white strappy heels and a pink bracelet and a red scarf. "How the fuck are we inside a TV show? How I am suddenly the illegitimate daughter of the old Mayor Lockwood and why am I a werewolf?"

"You would have had to kill someone." I pointed out.

"It was an accident." She replied. "My mom and I were driving and the car fell into the river. I tried to save her, but she told me to save myself."

At that point, my phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hey Damon." I responded. "I don't need you to check up on me."

"You might not want to come here for a while." He stated. "We have a new house: Klaus's sister."

"Why is Rebekah living with you now?" I asked in confusion.

"Because she has nowhere else because Klaus left her as soon as I mentioned Mikael." He explained.

"What about Stefan?" I asked.

"I think that's the bell. You should go." Damon replied before hanging up.

"Why are you not freaking out?" Summer questioned.

"Because I've been here before." I answered before I was suddenly embraced by Faith.

"I missed you." She replied. She then looked at Summer. "Are you new?"

"She's from our world." I explained. "This is Summer."

"So then you're not lying about having been here before?" Summer asked. "I'm very confused about all of this. How did this happen?"

"It's a long story." I answered.

"Well I have to get to French." Summer replied. "If only I knew where it was."

"I can take you. I have French." Faith offered before she took her away.

I supposed that it wouldn't hurt for Faith and Summer to get to know each other. I imagined that she was confused about everything and Faith could help her adapt. I just hoped that she wouldn't be another love interest for Faith. I really wanted her to stay with Anna.

I then noticed Elena coming out of the bathroom. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into Stefan. Oh joy.

"Hello, Lucy. It's funny how history repeats itself." He commented. At that point, my mouth froze.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go T-Wolves."

"Why?" I stammered.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you." Stefan explained. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

"I need to get to class." I remarked as I began to walk away.

"Class is this way." He replied as he grabbed me.

"Let her go, Stefan." Elena remarked. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't listen to her.

"Lucy, if I have to be here, so do you." He stated.

"Let me go." I declared.

"Let her go." Ric stated as he walked over. He let me go then pushed the teacher against a locker. That was grounds for expulsion at most schools.

"Stefan, seriously stop." I whispered.

"You shouldn't try to get in my way." Stefan stated before he backed away. "I'll see you three in class."

"What is he doing?" Ric asked once we were in his classroom.

"Klaus compelled to keep an eye on me." I explained. "Apparently, I'm one of his assets now since my blood is the only way to create hybrids."

"So he's your bodyguard?' Elena asked.

"Whatever he is, he's not Stefan," I stated as the bell rang. "Him being here is not good for any of us."

Faith's POV

I tried to tell Summer as much as I could on the way to class. According to her knowledge of her character, she had just arrived in Mystic Falls and was Tyler's half-sister.

"Anna, this is Summer. She's Tyler's sister." I introduced before sitting down.

"Parlez-vous Francais?" Anna asked her. She spent some time teaching me the language over the summer when I wasn't looking for Stefan. "It means do you speak French?"

"No, I don't even know why I'm in this class." Summer admitted.

"Well here's something for you." I stated. "Je suis une loup-garou."

"I've heard that word before." She remarked. "It's from _Blood and Chocolate."_

"It means werewolf." I explained. "Both Anna and I are hybrids now, so we have something in common with you. I'll show you what Klaus looks like so you can stay away."

"So are you a lesbian by any chance because I could set up you up our friend Elena?" Anna asked. Summer just blushed.

After school, I decided to take Summer out to cheer practice. The other girls decided that they liked my brand of cheer-ocracy better than Caroline's voted me head cheerleader. We needed a new cheerleader since Dana was kind of dead.

"Looks like you someone new on the squad." Rebekah replied.

"I already promised a spot to Summer." I declared before Rebekah went over to one of the girls and compelled her to join the volleyball team. "Fuck me."

"Well if you insist.' Rebekah quipped and I blushed before she started doing some cartwheels.

Lucy's POV

I was running on the track because Alaric was right about me needed to get stronger.

"Hey again, Lucy." Stefan greeted me as he began to run alongside me.

"Go away Stefan." I told him.

"You know if you think I'm annoying now, wait until Homecoming." He replied. "Who are you bringing by the way? I don't want things to be weird."

Since I had my eyes on him, I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Watch where you're going, Dick?" Stefan told the guy as he pushed him to the ground. Stefan without his humanity really was an asshole.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm someone who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag." He stated before he walked away.

Faith's POV

We were all in Alaric's room, except for Summer who wasn't really part of the group. It was the night of the back-to-school party. I was a bit surprised that they were doing it again.

"So does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Lucy asked.

"I'm supposed to let you distract Stefan while I sneak up and neutralize him." Ric explained.

"Right. Caroline?" I responded.

"I will have the old Forbes jail cell ready." Caroline replied.

"What's Bonnie doing?" Damon asked.

"We're leaving her out of this." I told him.

"Well what are we going to do about a certain blonde Original that follows Stefan around wherever he goes?" He responded. "We seem to be out of daggers."

"That's why Anna and I are going to distract her." I explained. "Unless you'd like to volunteer to charm her."

"You'd have better luck finding a dagger." Ric quipped.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon asked. Most people don't respond well to purposely having their necks snapped by friends.

"Not likely." The teacher answered. He could try apologizing.

"Hey, I'm here." Tyler replied. I was wondering if he was going to come.

"We need you to go through your mom's vervain." Lucy explained. "We're going to need a lot to keep Stefan down for a while."

"You can't do that." Tyler told me.

"Tyler, I know you're acting all differently now, but it's in Stefan's best interest." I explained.

"It's not in Klaus's." Tyler remarked.

"But Klaus is the bad guy." I pointed out.

"He changed my life." Tyler argued. "I never have to turn again."

Damon then rushed over and stabbed him with a vervain needle.

"What the hell was that for?" Caroline shouted.

"He's been sired." Damon replied. "He feels loyal to Klaus and will do whatever he says. It's rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids."

"But Anna and I don't feel loyal to Klaus." I pointed out.

"We weren't turned by him." She reminded me.

"So what do we do about it?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon suggested. That was insensitive, but then again, it was Damon.

Lucy's POV

I went outside and headed to the keg. I still wasn't very used to alcohol, so it probably wouldn't take much to get me drunk. I found Stefan and Rebekah were there. I began to fill myself a cup.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm having fun or am I not allowed to do that?" I questioned before I chugged my glass.

"Okay, slow down, we both know that you're a bit of a lightweight." He instructed.

"I'm not going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink." I replied. I then came across Summer. "Hey, Summer, have you met Elena by any chance? I think you two would get along great."

Faith's POV

After a little while, Anna and I found Rebekah by the campfire trying to roast marshmallows.

"Why are you away from the party?" I asked.

"I wasn't having much fun. I didn't know anyone. I'm still not having fun." She explained. "What's the point of this anyone?"

"I really just come for the booze." I explained before I handed her a bottle. "So I'm sorry that your brother left you here."

"Well it's not the worst thing that she's ever done to me." She admitted. "I have to admit I'm a bit confused why you're talking to me. I thought you didn't like me."

"We never really got the chance to know you." I pointed out.

Lucy's POV

I stumbled my way along the bleachers. I wasn't actually that drunk, but I wanted Stefan to think that I was.

"So I used to know all of the stars." I slurred. "Why don't I remember them anymore?"

"You're drunk. Maybe you should head home." He suggested.

"Okay, I just need to find my keys." I stated.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"I didn't know that you joined the fun police." I stated as I stood up. "I thought you were supposed to be the life of the party."

"I'm driving you home. Come on." He declared.

I then jumped on the railing. I began to shake it and I noticed it was coming off. I decided to stop since I didn't want to be billed for that. I instead stood on it.

"Are you five?" He asked.

"I can fall and land on my feet." I told him. "I bet I can."

"Or you could land on your neck and die." He pointed out.

"Klaus wouldn't like that." I declared. "Let's see what happens."

I jumped and just as I suspected, he caught me before I hit the ground.

"You caught me." I said before he put me down and that was when Ric shot him in the back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well you look drunk." He commented.

"The plan worked though." I pointed out. "Let's get him out of here."

We went to his car and put Stefan in the backseat before I got in the front. All of the sudden, the car caught fire. I don't know how, but I couldn't get out. I pushed on the door, but it didn't work. I was trapped. Then suddenly whatever was holding me back stopped and I pushed the door open.

"We need to get him out." I replied as I went to the back and pulled Stefan out right before the car exploded. I hope he has good insurance.

Faith's POV

"So that didn't go very well." I commented as I pulled a stick out of my abs. "Maybe the flirting was going a little too far."

"Yeah I would say that it was a little out of character." Anna agreed. I then noticed my phone was ringing. It was my mom.

"So are you coming back?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but I have bad news." She replied. "I kind of lost Mikael."

"This day keeps getting worse." I commented.

Lucy's POV

Once we were back at the boarding house, I began to talk to Stefan.

"You know you could have let me die." He remarked.

"I don't want you to die, Stefan." I pointed out. "I just want you to go get better."

"I don't need to get better." He declared before he grabbed me. I then delivered a punch into his abdomen and this time it was hard enough to release the stakes.

"I'll see you later." I stated before I headed home.

So Summer is a Lockwood and a werewolf. Also Mikael is on the loose, but you knew that was going to happen. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Ghost World

Faith's POV

I woke up in the morning with Anna's face looking at me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"A few minutes." She explained. "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

I then got out of bed and began to look for something to wear.

"You know I can't help wonder how my mom would feel if she knew that I was a hybrid." She stated.

"Well you didn't really have a choice in the matter." I pointed out. "I'm sure she'd be okay with it. You know Jeremy's been seeing ghosts. I wonder if he could talk to her."

"It wouldn't be the same." She remarked as she began to dress. She wore a lavender sweater, rolled up to show her black arm socks with shredded denim shorts and brown boots. I put on a jersey tee with yellow shorts, fishnets, black flats and a series of black bracelets.

I then heard what appeared to be chains rattling. I couldn't help but wonder if Damon had managed to subdue Stefan while we were asleep.

The two of us went into the living room to see that Damon was chained to a chair for some reason.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Someone grabbed me and chained me to a chair." Damon explained. Suddenly, the blinds opened and I noticed his ring was on the floor. I stood in the way as Anna put the ring on his finger. How did they just open?

"What the fuck was that?" Anna questioned. "Did you piss Peyton off?"

"No, my mom was heading to the Founder's council thing." I explained as I began to unchain him. "Are these the same chains that you used on Mason?"

"Yeah." He answered as I got him free. "It's a good thing that he's dead because I pissed off a lot of people."

Lucy's POV

I met up with Summer and Elena in town square. There was some kind of festival. I couldn't help but wonder how she was getting used to having Mayor Lockwood as her guardian. I wore a black, white, and a grey sweater with a black miniskirt and tights with black nails and matching loafers with some purple lipstick and my hair in a ponytail.

"So who is this guy again?" Summer asked as she looked at the old man who was speaking.

"He's Tobias Fell. He's head of the Historical Society." Ric explained. "It's basically why I need to be here."

"Isn't most of what he's saying only half true?" She asked. "He's leaving out all of the important stuff."

"Well most people don't know about that stuff." I pointed out. "So how do you like it here?"

"I guess there are worse places to be." She replied.

From there we headed to a table outside The Grill.

"So Jeremy, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I declared.

"What?" He asked.

"Whenever Stefan went off the rails before, his friend Lexi was there to help him." I explained as I took out Stefan's diary.

"So where is she now?" Ric questioned.

"She's dead." Jeremy replied. "And you want me to see if I can talk to her."

"If I knew how she did it, I might be able to help her." I stated. "So can you do it?"

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. "I didn't have an emotional connection with like I did with Vicki. Plus I don't even know if she's on the Other Side."

"Is that what's called?" Elena asked.

"That's what she called it. She said it's like being here but not being able to interact with anyone." Jeremy further explained.

"But she could interact. She blew up my car." Ric pointed out.

"That wasn't until she got help from a witch." He replied. "So I should probably check my work schedule."

At that point, Stefan came and sat down at the table.

"Hey everyone and whoever you are." He said before looking at Summer.

"I'm Summer." The werewolf remarked.

"Yeah, I don't care." Stefan replied. "So I seem to have missed the memo about this get together."

He then grabbed the book out of my hands.

"Look at all these words. I forgot how much I used to care." He said as he flipped the pages.

"I didn't." I stated. I really wished that I could talk to Lexi.

"You know, Lucy, it's not a good idea to keep holding onto the past." He stated.

"You can go now, Stefan." Ric told him.

"I could but Lucy's here and I need to protect her." He explained. "Plus it looks like there'll be a big crowd tonight with plenty of people to eat. It was a joke. Lighten up."

He then walked away and I looked at the teacher.

"Now do you see why he needs help?" I questioned.

Faith's POV

Anna and I went with Damon to the Grill. He probably felt like he needed to get out of the house. He took a seat at the bar when suddenly Mason appeared beside him. He took his glass and broke it on Damon's face. Damon appeared to feel it. I didn't know what was going on. I went to the bathroom to find that it was occupied. Jeremy was kissing someone who wasn't his girlfriend. I then recognized her as Tina Fell.

At the same time, Lucy and Elena walked in.

"Elena, there's something that I need to tell you about your brother." I explained.

I also couldn't help but wonder how Mason was able to be there. I decided to step outside and found myself face-to-face without another blast from the past. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Well I haven't seen you since I killed you." Ben remarked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"A witch opened the door to the Other Side and here I am." He explained. "Now what should I do with you?"

I did the first thing that I could think. I grew my fangs out and bit into him before I ran.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I just saw Ben. He said a witch opened the Other Side, whatever that is." I explained. "We have a serious problem."

"If Mason and Ben are here, do you think my mom is?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I replied. "We probably need to find out how to close it."

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Lucy.

"I have two things." She stated. "I need you to tell Caroline where you put the necklace and I also need you to come down to the Forbes jail cell."

"Why?" I asked.

"Lexi's here with Stefan." She stated. "Just come here."

"Okay, maybe we can hold off a little bit on closing the door." I told Anna. "I have to go help Stefan. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as she kissed my lips and I headed down there. The building was a bit conscious and unmarked. You know I couldn't help but wonder where Rebekah was at the moment. I'd think she'd want to be somewhere social. I did have her number because she put it in my phone. I texted her and found that she was with Tyler.

"So I'm here." I declared as I entered the building and saw Lexi and Lucy. "What do we do?"

"Well the first thing that we need to do is wake him up." Lexi replied before she slapped him awake. With that Stefan looked around and shook his chains.

"What's going on? Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in vampire rehab." Lexi explained. "We're here to get you back on the rails."

"Let me out!" He commanded.

"Hey use your inside voice." Lexi instructed. "I'm trying to get inside your head."

"I don't want your help." He replied.

"You say that every time." Lexi remarked. "So the first thing that we need to do is dry him out. Faith, pay attention. It'll starve away the bloodlust."

She seemed to be forgetting the part where I didn't know how to get inside someone's head.

"This isn't going to work." Stefan remarked.

"I hope you girls are ready." Lexi stated.

"We are." Lucy replied as Lexi started to stare at him.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked before he began to scream in pain. "What are you doing Lexi?!"

"I'm saving your life." Lexi answered as she kept staring at him.

He continued to scream in pain. She seemed to be creating some kind of illusion in his head. I was pretty sure I couldn't do it.

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned.

"He's hallucinating." She answered. I still thought I couldn't do it. Damon might be able to though. "That's three months of hunger, now nine, two years, and five."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Stefan asked through his teeth.

"Oh, I miss you too, Buddy." Lexi teased.

At that point, my phone began to ring and I went outside to get the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"So the necklace isn't where you said it would be." Caroline declared.

"There's a slight problem with the decision to send the ghosts back." I replied.

"Why would there be a problem?" She asked.

"Well Lexi is here and she's trying to help Stefan." I explained.

"We still need to find the necklace." She pointed out. "I still haven't told Bonnie yet."

"Well if it's not in the boarding house, I can't tell you where it is." I replied before I hung up. I went back inside and saw Lexi hovering over Stefan while Lucy watched.

"Faith, she's hurting me and Lucy won't do anything about it." He complained.

"Don't listen to him." She explained. "Just like I told Lucy, you have to shut him out."

"I'll do anything you want." He pleaded. "I'll change. I'll even help you kill Klaus."

"He's lying." Lexi replied. "He'll say anything at this point to get me to stop. Don't let him get to you."

"Lucy, get her to stop." He begged his ex as he began to sweat.

"Don't let him get to either of you." Lexi repeated. I felt like we were both in the middle of a tug-o-war.

"Lucy, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." He stated. He sounded convincing, but I was pretty sure it was an act.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, but I don't believe you." Lucy remarked.

"I hate you. I hate you, you fucking bitch." He snarled. "I wish I had never met you."

"That is the ripper talking." Lexi noted. I was a bit confused by that. I knew it wasn't an alternate personality. "Once he's weakened, you have to make him feel. You have to make him see past the blood."

She then stabbed him with a stake in the side.

"This is something that you have to do every day like making coffee." She explained.

"I will rip you apart!" He threatened.

"You can't because I'm already dead." Lexi stated before stabbing him again.

"I need some air." I declared as I went outside. It was then that I heard the sound of sirens. I headed towards Anna who was with Summer. "What's going on?"

"They found Tobias Fell's body." Summer explained.

"The tomb vampires are back." Anna added. "They want to kill the Founding Families."

"Damn it, now we need the necklace." I stated. I then heard something jingling in her small pocket. I reached inside and pulled the necklace out. "Anna, why do you have this?"

"I need to see my mom. If the others are back, maybe she is." She replied.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but this is more important." I told her. "We cannot have killer ghosts running around. You're going to have your mom go like Matt did with Vicki."

"Maybe it would just be easier for me to say goodbye." A voice interrupted. I looked behind us and saw Pearl.

I then grabbed Summer's hand.

"We need to get this to Caroline and Bonnie." I told her.

"I don't think so." Elena remarked. It was then that I realized that her hair was curled.

"Katherine." I replied.

"I'm not going to let you get rid of that." Katherine replied.

"Summer, run." I declared as I threw the necklace to her. I then pushed Katherine away from the crowd.

Lucy's POV

I continued to watch Lexi do her thing with Stefan.

"Now wasted your whole life taking care of me and now you're dead." Stefan pointed out. I was pretty sure it was only half of her life.

At that point Faith came in and began to hold the door shut. Someone seemed to be pushing against it.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I'm trying to keep Katherine out." She explained. "You need to go with the quick version of whatever you're doing because Summer is taking the necklace to Bonnie right now."

"I need more time." Lexi stated.

"Well you don't get it." Faith declared. "It's become too dangerous with all of these ghosts around. They've already killed one person and we can't let them kill anyone else, so wrap it up."

"The necklace: you have to remember giving it to her." Lexi remarked. "You loved her even then. You have to remember what it felt like to love her."

After a few minutes, Faith fell over because apparently the door wasn't being pushed against anymore.

"It's up to you two, now." Lexi replied. "You need to be the ones to save him."

With that, she disappeared from the room.

"Can I talk to him alone?" I requested before Faith went outside.

"Stefan, I need you to feel something." I told him. "I need you to feel anything or you're going to lose me."

"What are you just going to stay here and wait like last time?" He asked. There was no way that I could stay.

"No, I'm going to go home and I'm not going to leave the door open this time." I remarked. "When you're ready to feel, I'll let you out."

Faith's POV

I decided to try to find Anna. I knew that she would need a hug.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." She apologized as she cried. "I feel so bad about all of this. You were right, though. My mom doesn't care about me being a hybrid. She also wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking care of me and for loving me." She explained. "So how's Stefan?"

"It's going to take some time." I explained. "For now, let's go home."

So there were a few ghosts that weren't in the original episode. Also Anna got to see her mom. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Ordinary People

Lucy's POV

I was currently underground with Ric and Summer. According to Damon, there was an underground tunnel. I wore a black blazer with a black and gold Chinese-style shirt with a black miniskirt and hose with black boots.

"Careful where you shine that thing." Ric stated. "Bats hate the light."

"What?" I asked before I suddenly saw Damon, causing me to jump back into Summer's arms.

"I thought you said that vampires couldn't come down here." I remarked.

"I'm still the one who found it and I want to know what's inside." Damon replied. 'Well technically Ghost of Christmas Past Mason Lockwood found it, but he's no longer with us."

We walked further and I noticed a small cave.

"Well this is as far as I go." Damon remarked. "It seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire."

"What do you mean by that?" Summer questioned as we stepped forward.

"See for yourself." Damon remarked. The wall had a bunch of pictures on it.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"It's a series of pictographs. We have a man, a moon cycle and a wolf." Ric explained. I could see that.

"Or as I like to call, The Lockwood Diaries." Damon quipped.

"But I thought that the Lockwoods came here with the rest of the Founding Families." I remarked. It did look like the town wasn't founded by witches.

"Well maybe the Lockwoods did, but these vampires have been around a lot longer than that." Ric replied. "There's more. These words over here are written in Runic, an old Viking script. This reads Niklaus. We have Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik."

"How do we know that this isn't just another trick like the sun and moon curse?" I asked.

"That's what I thought until we got to the last name." Damon explained as I looked it over.

"Mikael." Ric translated. I gasped.

"Or as I like to call him Papa Original." Damon stated.

Faith's POV

I was just waking up. Damon was going to do something with Ric and Lucy, but apparently vampires couldn't enter, so we stayed behind and slept. Unfortunately, we were soon woken up.

"Get up!" Rebekah declared as she entered the room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's practice in half an hour." She declared.

"You're not the head cheerleader." I pointed out. "You can't just decide that you want to have a practice on Saturday morning."

"Well I am stronger than you, so yes we're having practice." She responded. That was logic that I couldn't argue with because I didn't want to be injured. I sighed and got out of bed. "Oh, by the way, nice knickers."

I blushed and quickly put some shorts on.

"Suddenly being a cheerleader isn't so appealing." Anna commented.

"Well you can't say that she's not committed." I pointed out.

Lucy's POV

We took our findings back to Ric's, or at least pictures of them. I was currently sparring with Damon. It seemed like he was going easy on me.

"Okay, so I just got a text saying that I need to go to cheerleading practice." Summer replied. "Rebekah's ordered it."

"Well you don't have to do what Rebekah says." I declared as a tried to get a hit on Damon.

"You're sloppy." Damon remarked as he grabbed my leg and threw me on the mat. "Mason said that it would lead us to a weapon."

"Mikael has a weapon." I pointed out as punched his chest.

"It probably means that the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we've found and lost." Damon replied as he put me in a headlock. "You're dead."

"Well maybe they'll at least let us know what that weapon is." Summer remarked.

"Let me ask the million dollar question. How are we going to do that?" Damon replied before Summer's phone went off again.

"Well if it's about the Originals, we should get it from the source." I suggested as I grabbed Summer's hand.

From there, we went to the school. I noticed that Faith and Anna were there, but neither looked thrilled about it. Rebekah did a series of cartwheels and landed in front of us. I was glad I had picked the spot right.

"Good you're finally here." She said to Summer. She then looked at me. "Why did you bring her?"

"I want to talk." I announced.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better." She explained.

"I'm curious to know why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." I declared as I showed her the picture.

"I…I need to get back to the girls." She stammered. "Come on, Summer."

"Maybe I'll just ask Mikael when we wake him." I declared. That got her to stop in her tracks,

"You're bluffing." She remarks. "You don't know where he is. No one does."

"Then who's in that tomb in Charlotte?" I questioned.

"If you wake Mikael we all are doomed." She declared. We then entered a back and forth of the why game and it went nowhere. "I need to get back to the girls."

"I'm not going to let you boss everyone around." I stated. "It should be up to Summer whether she wants to come with you or not."

"I think I'm gonna leave." Summer declared.

So it seemed like my early attempts to befriend Rebekah weren't going so well. From there we went back Ric's apartment. I couldn't help but wonder if he was still paying for the place.

"She'll tell me." I told Damon over the phone. "She's afraid of Mikael. It'll just take a little power struggle."

"Let's just hope that she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair." Damon quipped. I was pretty sure vampire blood could heal that.

"I have it under control, Damon." I responded. "So how does Stefan look?"

"Pasty and pouty." Damon answered.

"Well he'll have to get over that…can vampires tan?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that Stefan has no desire for that." He answered before he hung up.

I then noticed Ric staring at me.

"She'll come around." I promised.

"I would think that a thousand-year-old vampire would learn the art of patience." Ric replied. At that point, I got a text and showed it to Summer.

"She's a thousand-year-old teenage vampire." I pointed out as I showed him as well. "I've got this."

Faith's POV

So Rebekah had basically taken over the house and compelled the rest of the squad to come with her. By now, I had changed into a pink dress and black wedge sandals and put on some pink lip gloss and gold nail polish and she wore a white blouse with a leather jacket and black tie with a red and green miniskirt and black boots.

"So what do you think we should do now?" I asked her.

"We could go shopping for Homecoming dresses." She suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

Lucy's POV

We went to the boarding house to hear that Rebekah was listening to some Christina Aguilera knockoff. I knew that she could afford the real thing. She could probably afford to have Christina Aguilera come over.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah asked with a smile and a bottle of champagne. She seemed to be in an oddly good mood. I would think that she was upset with me.

"You invited us over." I reminded her as she put the glasses down.

"Alright girls, have at it." She instructed. What? Suddenly, the cheerleading squad from practice dressed in very expensive-looking dresses of different colors, walked out. "Now twirl."

"Did you seriously compel your own runway show?" Summer asked.

"I need a Homecoming dress." Rebekah pointed out. There were probably better ways to go about doing that. "Now pick one."

"We didn't come here to help you shop." I pointed out. "We want to talk about Mikael."

She then went over to one of the girl's necks. She was scared, but seemed to have been compelled not to move or speak.

"I said pick one." She repeated.

"That one. The one she's wearing." I declared.

"Now was that so hard?" Rebekah asked. "Go away, get changed, and remember nothing. I want to be clear. You two will learn what I want you to learn and know what I want you to know."

We then walked upstairs to Stefan's room and I felt like I needed a glass of…really anything with alcohol in it.

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asked

"Why are we in Stefan's room?" I questioned.

"We're snooping." Rebekah answered before going through his dresser. "Hmm, boxer briefs, that's a change from the 20s."

"I know what kind of underwear Stefan wears." I stated. "Are you gonna tell me the story?"

"What do you wanna know?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you end up here?" I inquired.

"My parents had just started a family when the plague struck." Rebekah answered. "They lost my sister Freya to it. They wanted to escape and protect their current and future children."

"Well how did you get here?" Summer asked. "No one knew this part of the world even existed."

"Correction, no one in your history books did." She stated. "My mother knew the witch Ayanna who spoke a beautiful land where everyone was healthy. They had been blessed with gifts of speed and strength. We lived amongst them."

"Werewolves." I stated.

"To us they were just neighbors." Rebekah replied as she flipped through Stefan's diary. "My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years over which my mother had several more children, including me."

"It sounds so…normal." I commented.

"It was." She agreed. "Once a month, our family retreated to the caves. The wolves would howl through the night. One night Nik and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price, and that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. At that point, my phone rang.

"You should get that. It's Damon checking up on you." She replied. Could she see the future or something?

I answered the phone and heard loud noises in the background.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"No idea but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed." Damon quipped. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Stefan?" I questioned. "Did you let him out?"

"I went off-book." Damon explained. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Before I could say anything, he hung up.

"So I'm done talking to him. I want to resume." I remarked. She was looking at a picture of me and Stefan.

"You know I don't get you too as a couple." Rebekah commented. That pissed me off a little bit.

"Are you going to critique my relationship with Stefan or are you going to tell me the story?" I questioned.

"The necklace was never Stefan's to give." She replied.

"I know it belonged to your mother." I declared.

"Yes my mother, the one who put the hybrid curse on my brother and the one who turned us into vampires. She was the witch of the Original family: the Original witch." Rebekah explained.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Summer asked. Well there wouldn't be a plot if that had happened.

"Because my father had too much pride. He wanted us to be stronger, faster and to never die." Rebekah answered.

"So are you a witch then?" I questioned.

"No, a witch is nature's servant. A vampire is an abomination of nature. You cannot be both. My mother did not turn." She explained.

"Well how did you turn?" I questioned.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality." Rebekah told me. "That night my father offered us wine laced with and then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"He killed you?" I asked in shock.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Rebekah replied. "We had to drink more blood to complete the transformation. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable, but Ayanna was right about the consequences. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks and though we solved that problem, there were still others. The very neighbors that had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. The flowers at the base of the white oak tree burned and could prevent compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away, so we burned it to the ground. But the darkness consequence was something that my parents never anticipated: the hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all. We could not control it, and with that, the predatory species was born."

"So why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" I inquired as I had a glass of bourbon.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene." She answered. "And with that, my mother's greatest shame was revealed. She tried to make it right by putting the hybrid curse on him, but it didn't work because Mikael's greatest weakness was his pride. He killed my mother's lover, unknowingly starting a war between species and then killed her. He tore her from her chest while Nik watched."

"He killed your mother" I replied in shock.

"He said that she had broken his heart, so he would break hers." Rebekah declared. "Nik and Elijah stayed behind to help me bury her but Kol and Finn left. We vowed to stay beside each other always and forever."

"That doesn't look like it's holding up too well." I commented. "Elijah's in a box and you're alone here."

"We're vampires. Our personalities are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik…Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. We've all made that mistake at least once." She responded

"I don't understand why you'd stick by him." I admitted.

"I'm immortal. Should I spend my time alone?" She asked. "The story's over. You two can leave. That is why you shouldn't wake Mikael, even though you will anyway."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead." I told her.

"Do what you will, but if you come after my brother, I will tear you apart and I get my temper from my father." She replied.

Faith's POV

Alaric called Anna and I to his apartment because he wanted to bring us up to speed on everything.

"You know I think I've heard this story before." Anna replied. "There's the story in the witch community of a great beast that killed a powerful witch."

"That sounds like Mikael killing Esther alright." Lucy commented.

"Didn't they describe the wolves as beasts though?" I questioned. It was at that point, the lightbulb went off. "Oh my God, Rebekah doesn't know the real story."

From there, we went home. I had to tell her.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" I questioned.

"Nik was there. He told me." She explained.

"He lied." I declared as I pulled out the photographs. "This is the symbol for your mother and these mean werewolf and vampire. Together gives us hybrid, leading to the story of her death."

"No." She whispered.

"The hybrid killed the witch." I added.

"No, he couldn't have." She denied.

"Rebekah, Klaus killed your mother and lied so you wouldn't leave him." Anna stated. "I know this is hard to hear and we're not saying it to hurt you, but you need to know."

"This can't be true. It's just a stupid drawing on a stupid wall!" She screamed.

"Why are you upset if you don't believe it?" I asked. She threw the pictures into the fire. She then broke down and began to cry. She looked like she needed a hug, but I don't think she wanted one from either of us.

Lucy's POV

When I got home, I was surprised to see Damon in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We found Mikael." He stated. "I also saw some of the old Stefan when Mikael threatened my life."

"Damon, I'm tired and I want to sleep." I replied as I got into bed. "You know when all of this is over, I'm not going to be the one to save Stefan. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you. Good night."

So nothing really different about this episode. Anyway, next episode is Homecoming. Will Faith win queen? Please don't forget to review.


	9. Homecoming

Faith's POV

We were currently in the boarding house going over our plan to get Klaus to come back to Mystic Falls so we could kill him.

"So what happened?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I need to know what to tell Klaus." He stated. "How did we beat Mikael?"

"Well he came after Lucy at which point we found out that he had a dagger that he planned on using on Rebekah." I explained. "Instead, Lucy used it on him. Now make sure that you believe what you're saying because as a werewolf, Klaus is a living lie detector. Do you wanna practice on me? It has to sound like it's the truth."

"Then it shall be the truth." Mikael interrupted as he walked into the room with a dagger and handed it to Lucy.

"You want me to dagger you?" The blonde questioned.

"I will do anything to get Niklaus to return." He explained. "I will say before you decide to leave the dagger in me that I am the only one who knows the location of the weapon that can kill the bastard."

Lucy then stabbed him and Stefan took out his phone and called him.

"Portland is wonderful this time of year if you ignore the dreadful music and healthy people." Klaus stated. "It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

"Your dad's dead." Stefan remarked.

"What did you say?" Klaus responded.

"I don't mean your real dad, even though he is dead. I mean Mikael has been daggered." Stefan explained. The rest of us were doing our best to remain as quiet as possible.

"I want to see his body." Klaus stated.

"Well he's here, so stop by whenever." Stefan declared.

"If you're lying, I'll be able to know." Klaus pointed out. "So let me ask you, is Mikael dead?"

"Yes." Stefan repeated.

"I wish to speak to my sister." Klaus said.

"Well that's not a problem because she's right here." Stefan replied before handing the phone off to Rebekah.

"Hello Nik." She greeted him. She seemed nervous. I was pretty sure it was because she didn't trust him anymore.

"Rebekah, Love, what's this I hear about Mikael and a dagger?" Klaus asked.

"It's true." Rebekah confirmed. "He's finally out of our lives forever. When are you coming home? I miss you."

"I'll be back soon." He promised. It seemed like he actually care about her.

She then hung up.

"He bought it." She told Lucy. Everyone else was able to hear.

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon questioned.

"Don't jinx us." Anna chided him.

Even though we planned on killing Klaus, I still hoped that I could have a good time at Homecoming. I wanted to be able to dance with my girlfriend. I wanted to be able to look into her amazing brown eyes as we moved on the dancefloor together. There had to be no greater feeling on Earth than being in love with Anna. In the morning, we prepared to go to school.

"So I just had a crazy idea." She remarked. "How do you feel about getting married after Klaus is dead?"

"Can we do that?" I asked.

"We're vampires. We can compel anyone we want." She pointed out. "If we're going to spend our lives together, there's no reason not to make it official."

"I don't have to wear a tux, do I?" I questioned. I did not think I would look good in one.

"No, you can just wear your Homecoming dress." She stated. "We can drive until we find somewhere that is open. I'll even take your name."

"What if we don't kill Klaus?" I questioned.

"Eh, I think that we should still do it, assuming that he doesn't kill us." She remarked.

Lucy's POV

I was really nervous about the dance. I was currently in Elena's room with her, Summer and Bonnie as we tried to find some dresses to wear.

"I'm not sure that I should even go to this." Summer stated. "From what it sounds like, Klaus wants to turn me into a hybrid."

"Well you could just avoid him." Elena pointed out. "It's Homecoming and I want my girlfriend to be there."

"So you two have made it official?" I questioned.

"Well at least you two have dates." Bonnie remarked.

"It's okay for you to be mad at Jeremy." Elena pointed out. "I'm mad at him for him cheating on you."

"You're a different kind of mad." Bonnie argued. "He's your brother, you'll get over it. I need some time."

"Well we do need you to be there." I declared. "We need some sort of backup in case Klaus brings some extra hybrids with him."

"I know what I have to do." Bonnie declared. "It's the challenge of being the only witch in town."

"You're not the only one. We'll have Faith's mom too." I pointed out. "Anyway, I was going to go to the boarding house to help Damon. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I will." Elena volunteered.

Faith's POV

I was in my room getting ready for the dance. Damon seemed to have all of the weapons under control and I told him that anything that he needed me to do, I would do.

I pulled out my dress and began to put it on. Anna and I were going to get dressed in separate rooms. I never thought of the idea of getting married at 17, but I wasn't going to get any older. I supposed that I could do it. The dress was actually two pieces with a sleeveless top and a leather maxi skirt. I also wore a fancy necklace, black pearl earrings, purple lip gloss and black heels with white tips. I didn't exactly look like a bride and I was probably a little overdressed.

"You look so beautiful." My mom told me.

"So are you okay with me getting married to Anna?" I questioned. We would be the first gay couple to get married in Virginia, so that would be something.

"If that's what you want, you can do it." She responded. "And I understand that you'll be in a celebratory mood when Klaus is dead."

"If Klaus is dead." I corrected. My all I knew, the writers wanted to keep him alive. Lucy said that he was pretty popular among the fans. I hoped that we wouldn't be one of those villains who's around too long, like Sylar from _Heroes._

Lucy's POV

"So what are do we have?" I asked as I looked over the assortment of weapons on the bed.

"We have vervain grenades, stakes, wolfsbane grenades, grenades with both wolfsbane and vervain in them, but we still don't have Mikael's weapon to kill Klaus yet." He explained.

"Do you think that Mikael will bring it here?" I questioned.

"He said that he would help us." He stated.

"I need a tie." Stefan remarked as he entered the room.

"You have ties." I declared.

"I'm going to a high school Homecoming, I need better ties." He replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't go." I suggested.

"Please tell me that you have a better plan to beat Klaus than wolfsbane grenades." Stefan remarked.

"Oh, we have a plan, but we're not going to tell you." Damon said. "You might blab it to Klaus."

"It's a valid concern, but if I look at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because someone let their humanity get in the way."

Faith's POV

Anna and I made our way to the dance. She was wearing a blue gown with blue earrings, blue eyeliner, and blue heels. We got to the school and found that…the gym was flooded.

"What happened?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"There was a plumbing issue." Tyler explained. I bet Klaus had something to do with it. "The dance is cancelled."

A few minutes later, I called Lucy to tell her what was going on.

"Klaus flooded the gym." I explained.

"Does that mean that I don't have to go?" She questioned.

"No, Tyler is moving the party to his place." I told her.

"Are we seriously going to be having beer at Homecoming?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that Klaus is going to be there, so you need to come." I explained.

Lucy's POV

I hung up the phone and went to get Rebekah…only to find that she was on the floor with a dagger in her and Elena standing in front of her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Rebekah was never going to be on our side. She's Klaus's sister after all." She stated. I debated whether or not to take it out. I could tell that she was going to be pissed at Elena and might try to kill her. It would probably be best just to leave it in for now.

"As soon as this is over, we're going to take that dagger out." I declared. "I'll do my best to convince her not to stab you in the back."

Faith's POV

The two of us went to Tyler's house with Caroline and Bonnie.

"How did he throw a better party than me?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "It that a band out there?"

"According to Tyler, it's not a party." Summer replied. "It's a wake."

"Oh." I responded. He was celebrating Mikael being dead.

"Well we might as well dance until everyone else gets here." Anna suggested as she took me outside. Unfortunately, we were immediately met by Klaus.

"There's my two favorite hybrids." He responded. "Both of you look lovely tonight, so where is my sister?"

"I don't know. She didn't come with us." I explained.

"So tell me if anyone's planning an attempt on my life." He responded.

"No." Anna stated.'

"Hmm, I guess the sire bond doesn't work with vampires." He noted. "Well I will say that there are plenty of other hybrids around this house that are sired to me. I've been collecting them from all over the country. It's so easy to make hybrids these days. I hear that there's another werewolf somewhere around here."

"Leave Summer alone." I commanded.

"It's adorable that you think I'll listen to what you say, Love." He responded. "I'll also say that should anyone make an attempt on my life, my hybrids have been ordered to attack any non-hybrids who aren't the doppelganger. Things could get very messy here. So go ahead, give it your best shot. You won't be able to kill all of them or you could just listen to the sounds of My Morning Jacket. It's a strange name for a band. Perhaps I should have got a more upbeat band."

"That is not good." I stated. "I think we have to abort the mission. We can't let everyone else get killed."

"We need to talk to your mom." She replied. "She might be able to subdue them, but this is still very dangerous."

"That's why I think we need to call it off." I explained. "But Damon would never do that and I'm not strong enough to fight him."

"I know someone who can help." She replied. "You need to go find Stefan."

I called Stefan's phone and listened for it. I didn't hear it but he picked it up.

"What?" He asked.

"We can't go through with the mission." I told him. "There are hybrids all over the house and they're going to kill everyone except me, Anna, Lucy and Tyler. If there's any bit of humanity in you at all, you need to stop Damon so we can save his life."

Lucy's POV

I was just coming out of the bathroom when some girl appeared in front of me.

"Um hello…" I greeted her.

"Mikael wishes to see you." She stated as she grabbed me and pulled me outside before handing me to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked Mikael.

"I'm improvising." Mikael replied. "Come out and face me or she dies."

I was suddenly getting extremely nervous. Mikael wouldn't really kill me, would he? It was quite possible that he would.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your bluff." Klaus stated.

"No one cares about you anymore, Boy." Mikael declared before he stabbed me in the back. It hurt a lot. I fell to the ground bleeding. I still had a chance to survive. If someone got to me, they could heal me. I suddenly had a mouth full of blood and swallowed it to see Anna in front of me. She threw some wolfsbane grenades before Damon stabbed Klaus with a white stake. However, before he could make the kill, Stefan tackled him to the ground.

At that moment, Klaus grabbed the stake and like lightning, stabbed Mikael with it. Mikael screamed before he began to burn. Nothing was left behind, not even the stake.

"What did you just do?" Damon asked his brother.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus replied. "You are now no longer under my control."

Well at least there was a small bit of consolation among the bad news. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe we should have just tried to fight all of the hybrids. It seemed like we blew our only chance.

"I have a feeling that Damon is going to be pissed at us." I stated. "Maybe we should get out of here and get married and spend the night somewhere. I think I managed to get Stefan's humanity back."

Lucy's POV

"What happened?" I asked Damon once we were in the living room. "How did we fail?"

"We tried everything. We anticipated Mikael not being able to get in, hybrids being at the party, but I never thought that Stefan would betray us." Damon said.

"I thought he hated Klaus and we would want to kill him." I responded.

"We need to accept that the Stefan that we know is gone." He replied.

Faith's POV

It turned that 24-hour chapels were not easy to find. In fact, we had to drive all the way to DC to get married. Once we got there, we found that they weren't willing to marry teenage lesbians, but we managed to fix that with compulsion. I wasn't sure how to tell Lucy that it was my fault that Stefan attacked Damon. I supposed for the moment, I could just enjoy the evening with my wife. She carried me into our hotel room.

So the plan failed, but at least Anna and Faith got married. So will Damon and Lucy get together at this point? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
